


I watched it begin again

by peepasoo



Series: fill my little world [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, charlie is still a big bag of dicks, once again this shit is disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepasoo/pseuds/peepasoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t help but think of how incredibly easy it is to talk to him. She feels like everything with Charlie is finally over, the eight month battle with herself has finally come to an end and she can bury all of those memories and leave them behind for good.</p>
<p>or: ham and eliza go on their first date and eliza lets go, and that's okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	I watched it begin again

**Author's Note:**

> we are back with another installment of the self indulgent trash au!!! my life motto is: be the fluffy hamliza fic you want to see in the world. this fic was insprid by begin again by taylor swift im sorry it just came on shuffle then this happened. 
> 
> thanks to wordsasweapons for betaing and letting me scream abt these idiots to you! (ps go check out her stuff it is amazing) 
> 
> thanks to iaintinapatientphase for helping me with some ideas and also giving me the confidence to start this series!
> 
> enjoy these idiots!!

Eliza has been staring at her closet for an hour, or maybe it was a day she wasn’t sure. 

 

“It’s okay to be nervous, you know.” said Peggy from where she appeared in Eliza’s doorway. 

 

“Oh, hey Peg. I’m not nervous, I just...can’t figure out what to wear.” said Eliza and it’s half true. she actually  _ can’t _ find anything to wear, but her stomach is also doing flips and it feels like that one time Angelica and Peggy made her ride the Cyclone at Coney Island. 

 

“Uh-huh. You know what, you’re right! Someone who isn’t nervous totally spends two hours staring at her closet, not moving.” Peggy said as she flopped down on Eliza’s bed. 

 

She gave Peggy her best unamused look. “I’m sorry I wasn’t born with your amazing confidence” she says flatly.

 

“Hey. We both know the reason you are nervous, and it has nothing to do with your confidence.” Peggy says accusingly. Eliza sighs, and reaches up to rub her temple. She knows Peggy is right, she hasn’t been on a real date in eight months, not since Charlie. They dated for three years, and then she found out he had been cheating on her with her roommate from freshman year. 

 

“Eliza, if Alex is anything like you won’t shut up about then it’ll be fine, hell, he will probably show up with a sonnet written for you.” Peggy says after a minute. Eiza chuckles, that is something Alexander would do. 

 

“Here,” Peggy says, standing up, “We’ll pick it out together.” she finishes, and she reaches a hand out to Eliza she gratefully takes. Peggy is a crazy enigma, she thinks. On the surface she is a quick witted,100% take-no-shit sarcasm machine, but she has an incredibly big heart, and cares so deeply for the people she loves. Eliza remembers, not for the first time that she is so lucky to have her as a sister. 

 

“Thank you.” Eliza whispers. 

 

***

 

Eliza turns the lock on the apartment door, she and Peggy decided on some rolled up jeans, a pink blouse Angelica got her for her birthday, and her favorite ankle boots, she decided to leave her hair to lay down straight, too lazy to mess with it. Eliza put her headphones in and begins to walk, the song that comes up is a slow one. She smiles when she remembers that Charlie hated this song,  _ I don’t know babe, I just don’t get it.  _ That’s okay she thinks, she gets it. 

 

The brisk October air hits her face, she’s glad Peggy made her bring a coat. As she wanders through campus to the coffee shop he insisted on going to, she wonders if he’ll be late. She looks at her phone and reads his text again. 

 

_ From: Alexander 1:13 PM _

_ okay so 3:30 then! sounds great, I can’t wait. :) _

 

Before she can think too much about if the smiley face he typed was him being polite or flirty, she gets there. He is sitting at a table typing something fervently on his phone. (another email to his TA about his last paper, she thinks) She’s smiling to herself, pleasantly surprised he is early. She takes out her headphones, swallows the growing lump in her throat and walks over to him. 

 

“Hey.” she says as she takes off her coat and sits down.

 

He looks up from his phone and smiles brightly at her. (there it is again, like looking into the sun) “Hi.” he says brightly. A waitress comes by to take her order. 

 

“How was your day?” he asks. She thinks back to the hours spent nauseous over this. 

 

“It was fine, you?” she asks coolly. (she hopes)

 

“It was good, you know,” he starts to smile, “well, actually I played Mom to Laf this morning.” 

 

“Oh no, did he have a little too much fun last night?” she asks

 

“ _ Oh  _ yeah. It was okay last night when he got home, but this morning, not so much.”

 

“How bad was it?” she asks bracing herself.

 

“Well,I only had to clean up the bathroom, so I’m counting it as a success.” he says

 

“That’s always nice. I have to say I’m a little surprised that Adrienne didn’t go home with him, although, I guess I’m kinda glad, they always usually make it back to our place. So I was not complaining.” she says

 

He laughs, it's a hearty one, he throws his head back with it. It crosses her mind as strange for a second,  _ Charlie never laughed at her jokes like th-  _ no, this is not Charlie. 

 

“I’m really sorry Liza, I always pitied the poor soul who had to hear them, Laf doesn’t exactly have a filter when he tells me of his nights with his,  _ douce Adrienne,  _ as he would call her _.”  _ he says. She tries to ignore her heart speeding up at his oh-so-casual use of her nickname. 

 

“Yeah, if I’m lucky my sisters are home and I go to one of their places, but usually, I’m not that lucky.” she says exasperatedly.

 

He laughs again, she thinks she could get used to that sound. She wants to ask him more about his childhood, she knows a little from what Adrienne hears from Laf: one brother, no mom, dead beat dad who fled when he was ten, worked his entire life to get off St. Croix and into the states. But she thinks the first date is a little early for his Tragic Backstory. She sure as hell doesn’t want to share her’s (orphan, adopted from China into the richest family in the country probably as a good PR stunt, middle child between two amazing sisters, she was always a footnote.) 

 

So she settles on a good Drunk Peggy story, that somehow spirals them into a frighteningly detailed discussion of their zombie apocalypse plans, (he already has a list of people he wants to take, that’s fine, she already has a diagrammed map, but it's not a contest of course.) 

 

They sit in that shop until it closes and they get thrown out by the manager. Then he is walking her (the long way) home and they are hand in hand. She can’t help but think of how incredibly  _ easy  _ it is to talk to him. She feels like everything with Charlie is finally over, the eight month battle with herself has finally come to an end and she can bury all of those memories and leave them behind for good. The gaze that scared her last night (the one that made her seem frighteningly important) somehow makes the words flow right out of her today.  He does this thing, she’s noticed when he’s talking so passionately about something, he rubs circles with his thumb over her hand, and it's a little strange but it makes her smile. 

 

They reach her front door, she can tell he’s not sure if he can kiss her goodbye, their only kisses being in a greenhouse with alcohol clouding their minds. He looks at her lips quickly, then looks away, starts kicking the doormat Adrienne bought. So, she steps forward and kisses him sweetly, he puts a gentle hand on her cheek, then she breaks away and rests their foreheads together. 

 

“Call me tomorrow?” she asks. 

 

“Tonight,” he says, it’s not a question. 

 

“Okay, tonight.” she agrees. She pulls herself away and opens their door, gives him a little wave and closes the door.  

 

“Wait!” he calls out, she opens the door again

 

“What?” she asks

 

“Um, this may seem a little weird, but can I write you letters, I just am better at explaining my feelings in writing and I really,  _ really _ don’t want anything to be lost in-” he is rambling. 

 

Eliza reaches out and places a gentle hand on his wrist. “Yes, you may write me letters.”

 

He smiles so wide she thinks his face may split in half, “Great!” he says, he pulls her in for one last kiss, then he turns down the hallway. 

 

 She leans against the closed door, trying to fight the stupid grin rising. Her heart feels like it's dancing, she’s sure there is a strong blush rising from her chest to her ears, and she tilts her head back against the door. 

 

“Hey! how was it?” Adrienne calls from the kitchen, she’s already starting dinner, like the saint she is. 

 

“Amazing,” Eliza replies as she heads into the kitchen and hops up on the counter. 

 

Adrienne’s face breaks out into a grin and she jumps up and down and claps excitedly. “Yay! I’m so glad!” she hands her a glass of wine, “Tell me everything.” 

 

So she does, and Eliza’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> fr when will these two let me live they are so cute wtf
> 
> thanks for reading!! please comment/kudos I need attention to survive
> 
> next up: one fight, two lesbian turtles, and three glasses of spilled wine


End file.
